The Uddered Aveng3r
by rocker95
Summary: After four years, the city needs help from the Justice Brew, who have new heroes and find there's a new rival. Thanks to thebarnyardlongshot for part of it. Promise story will be good. Really good story. Trust me. T Just In Case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Season 2 Timeline (Not Release) Recap:

A little after the month Vantulijust, Mastress Dark sent her last remaining werewolf failed an attack on the barnyard. Next, Annabelle directed a movie called Final Cut that the barnyard members; Charlie; Sasha; Itchy; Bess; Sasha's mom, Morticia; pop star Keena Ericks; and Annabelle's cousin, Lorettabelle played in. Many of the stars were killers. That gave a total of 8 killers. DJ didn't like his role as he turned out to be a killer. Waking up the next morning, realizing it was his turn for real fun, DJ found a Delorean time machine and went back to a galaxy far, far away to fight and kill Asajj Ventress on Yavin 4 in the Clone Wars. He then came back to the present and met Mastress Dark and found out her true identity was Belladonna. While not dealing with her, DJ had an affair with Daisy as she had fallen in love with a new cow named Miller, a long-range sharp shooter/sniper. Degeneration was a group constructed in hopes of ending evil paranormal activity. DJ had believed to have defeated Belladonna in a lightsaber duel when he had found out she was back and out for forgiveness. Miller and DJ had ended distrust between each other while Belladonna tried for forgiveness. At the beginning of 2015, Scre4m or Stab 8 (which ever you prefer to use) began again in the real world...in Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana. With the help of Peck, Otis constructed a time machine semi based off Darkside's looks from Twisted Metal: Black and Twisted Metal: Small Brawl. There was also a barely-noticeable part of this time machine semi based from the 1995 version of Twisted Metal. They went to the time of the ice age and met Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Diego and Peaches's boyfriend, Derek.

Talk show.

"Thank you. Once again, I'm Phillie Jean." said a horse. "Okay, now we'll bring out the Heartland Heroes and survivors of last months deadly virus. Meet Lieutenant Liara Pentrovsky, General Petrovich, First Sergeant Miller, Private Rogers, Private Reven Darkshadow, Lane Vae, Daisy Vae, Bessy Vae, Otis, Abby, Ben and many others!"

The crew walked out from behind the backstage and had seats.

"So, you guys saved us from perishment." said Phillie.

"I actually give full credit to First Sergeant Miller and his newfound friends DJ and Daisy." said General Petrovich.

"I want to thank General Petrovich for training me and General Warthog for training him." said Miller. "If it weren't for them, I believe many of the ones you see before you now would not be here. I also want to take time to remember General Warthog. He would be proud of our bravery if he was still here."

"God bless you, Miller." said General Petrovich.

"It was a struggle trying to get everyone to survive." said DJ.

"I love you, DJ!" shouted a girl in the crowd.

DJ laughed and said "You get a free autograph and your picture taken with me!"

After the show.

"I know it'll be long before we'll see each other again, so I want you to know that I still love you, you're my hero and you were VERY brave." Liara said and kissed Miller.

"Liara, I will always love you and be with you wherever the each of us may go." said Miller and kissed her goodbye.

Two days later.

Barnyard.

Fire burned a message into the ground as a green race car rolled out of a trailer onto a race track and raced.

The message read:

UDDERED AVENG3R

Later.

Everyone was eating their lunches outside, except for DJ, Daisy, Miller and Nate. DJ, Daisy and Miller sat at a table with Reven. Reven was a beautiful North Swedish philly with Shetland pony's mane/hair who had a crush on Miller ever since they were babies. She could have swore deep inside that Miller loved her too, but he never showed it. She was brought to tears in 2006 because she wasn't allowed to take a break from the military and Miller had left for two years. He was recalled into war though...of course!

"Daisy, why aren't you eating?" asked DJ.

"I don't feel like eating." said Daisy and went inside to her room, DJ following.

Nate started walking to his car.

"Where you going?" asked Jacob.

"I'm going to Ohio for a few weeks." said Nate.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

"I'm gonna visit aunt Gerty." said Nate.

"You do know everyone took a poll and you are a new one of our superheroes called Pyrotastic, right?" asked Otis. "You haven't even gone on your first mission yet."

"Have someone sub for me." said Nate.

"Whatever." said Otis.

Daisy and DJ's bedroom.

"What's wrong?" asked DJ.

"I got a call from my father this morning." said Daisy. "He said that my mom died last night." she said, now at tears.

"Daisy, I'm sorry." said DJ and began kissing her.

On the road.

Nate listened to Pyro by Kings Of Leon when he saw an explosion from the highway.

"What the hell?" he said in confusion, got out and ran up there.

It was an oil tanker.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked a truck driver.

"Yes, I'm fine." said the truck driver.

Barnyard.

DJ and Daisy's bedroom.

The two were now uncontrollably kissing each other.

"Daisy..." began DJ. "Have sex... with me..."

They stopped kissing.

"You've treated me wrong since Miller got here." said Daisy. "Why should you deserve sex?"

"You deserve it." said DJ. "It's my way of saying sorry."

"Lay down, cowboy." said Daisy.

Later.

"That was great." said Daisy.

"I most definitely agree." said DJ.

Miller couldn't sleep. He had flashbacks that went back to a flood he'd lived through.

FLASHBACKS:

Ms. Darkshadow and Miller were running out of the barn. A coyote stood on a cliff and laughed evilly, seeming to have something to do with it.

Miller was able to get to shore, but Ms. Darkshadow did not.

REAL TIME:

Reven came outside.

"Miller?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I just wonder if I'm getting punished." said Miller.

"Punished for what?" asked Reven.

"Being a lycan." Miller lied. "Wanting to save lives." he lied once more.

"I was told there was a time when werewolves were allies." said Reven. "And that you fought with them. Is this true?"

"Yes, this is true." said Miller. "They were always on our side until Belladonna was discovered as Mastress Dark. Many turned to her. The others made their own rebellion. Even now that Belladonna's forgiven, wolves may still try to kill people."

"Miller, this is way off topic and I know it's too late, but I love you." said Reven.

"Reven...I can't...You're like my sister..." said Miller and went inside.

Reven just stood there. The wind made her cold. A cold, broken heart lie where a warm, whole heart used to be. Her eyes felt cold as they filled with tears. She thought only for a half-second about what he said and began to cry. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bessy's room.

Reven sat next to Bessy with tissues, crying.

"I don't think he likes me." cried Reven.

"You weren't raised together, right?" asked Bessy.

"Right, but..."

"Yes, we all have one." said Bessy. "Keep trying."

"He's got a wife." said Reven.

"No, he's got DJ's wife." said Bessy. "He needs someone to call his own."

Morning.

Bessy was fixing breakfast while Otis, Abby, Daisy, DJ, Miller, Rogers, Reven, Ben and the others waited patiently at the table.

"Everyone have a goodnight's sleep?" asked Bessy.

"Definitely." said DJ.

"Definitely." Daisy agreed.

Everyone but Miller and Reven spoke. Reven didn't even have to speak.

"Miller, did you sleep?" asked Bessy.

"A few minutes." said Miller.

"Why, Milly?" asked DJ. "Me and Daisy didn't do it ALL night long!"

"DJ, don't" said Miller.

"Don't think for one second that you can be my boss!" shouted DJ, who was now standing.

"DJ, sit your ass down!" threatened his father, Dallas. Dallas and Ben were the only ones DJ took orders from, although at times he felt Ben had no right to just jump back into being leader.

DJ slowly sat back down, not taking his angry eyes off Miller.

"Jeez, make up your damn minds!" said Daisy. "Loved like brothers or hated like enemies! This is driving me f-ing crazy!"

"My bad night was not because I couldn't get laid, but because of my past." said Miller.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Bessy.

"Not right now." said Miller.

The look on Reven's face made it seem as if she was souless.

"You look pretty pissed." said DJ.

"F- you both!" said Reven.

"If you weren't acquainted with us, I'd kill you." said DJ. "Oh, that reminds me! Abby, you remember when Freddy was on trial eventhough he didn't eat Peck?"

"Well, yeah." said Abby. "Why?"

"Say remorseless-cold-blooded killer." said DJ.

"Why?" asked Abby.

"Just say it!" said DJ.

Abby sighed and said "Remorseless-cold-blooded killer. Happy?"

"Nope." said DJ. "Bored. Scream it."

"REMORSELESS-COLD-BLOODED KILLER!" shouted Abby.

"Wow!" said DJ. "Just like before."

"Are you flirting with her?" asked Daisy.

"Are you married to Miller?" asked DJ and sighed. "I'm not flirting with her, she just has a sexy voice when she does that."

Reven got up from the table and went outside.

"What the f-!" shouted DJ. "There she goes! That damn girl's got an attitude!"

Bessy walked outside.

"Why did you just get up and come outside like that?" asked Bessy.

"They're all happy with someone, but I'm lonely." said Reven. "I've always been lonely. I want to meet a boy that understands how I feel." she said and began singing: "I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? Tell me how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever. A small talk, working the weather. Your guard is up and I know why...Because the last time you saw me I still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses and I left them there to die...So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night and I go back to December...I miss your dead skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right, and now you held me in your arms that September night, first time you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wish for thinking, probably mindless dreaming...I'd go back in time and change it but I can't. I go back to December all the time."

"I'm sorry." said Bessy. "I promise you'll find someone."

"Now, you're just lying to me." said Reven.

"I know you'll find someone soon enough." said Bessy. "Don't lose hope."

"I'll try not to." said Reven. "Doesn't mean I won't."

Inside. After breakfast.

Miller had his hoof on a wooden beam that was holding up the barn.

"I gave thought to some things and I wonder if I'm a burden to everyone." he said.

"Shut the hell up!" shouted DJ. "Don't ever ask shit like that! You saved Rose and Daniel twice, the barnyard twice and most importantly, the world! If you want sympathy, I don't feel sorry for you!"

"But I tried to save Reven's mother and your grandparents and couldn't." said Miller.

"Wait a minute!" said DJ. "I grew up with Reven and didn't even know it?"

"I guess you're correct." said Miller.

"I can't stay mad." said DJ. "I appreciate that you tried to save my grandparents. But I don't appreciate those pitiful questions. Try not to use them."

"I promise." said Miller.

In a river, very close to the riverbank.

The river turned black as a substance boiled up from the riverfloor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deep Trouble

On the highway, Nate couldn't get his truck started for an unknown cause.

"Damn it!" Nate shouted.

Barnyard, under the barn cellar.

Seven dusty superhero costume cases lined the walls. There was a pool table in the middle of the room and a unique CD player on the top area of a wall. It had speakers on top of where the CD played and you could listen to the radio at the same time.

The Justice Brew's garage was across the hall. The Cowmobile, Cowscooter, Twister's red Dodge Ram, his yellow Jeep pickup truck and his formula one racer sat in there.

From the ground floor, Miller sat staring out the window. He spotted a light in the sky with the symbol of Cowman in the middle.

"Hey, guys?" asked Miller.

"What?" asked Abby coming to the window.

"What's that?" asked Miller.

"It's the cowsignal!" said Abby.

Meanwhile, at the riverbank.

A horse walked up for a drink of water when the black substance pulled him in.

For a few minutes, nothing happened. Right then, a black, slimey arm with the horse's hoof quickly came out of the water and grabbed a hold of the bank.

Barnyard. Under the cellar.

DJ hit a yellow ball, then Otis and Pip came down.

"What's this crap you're listening to?" asked Otis.

"It happens to be Darling Pretty by Mark Knopfler! It is probably the second best calm song on Twister!" said DJ.

"What's the first?" asked Otis.

"Respect The Wind by Edward and Alex Van Halen." said DJ.

"How can a song with no words be so good?" asked Otis.

"You know nothing, half-wit!" said DJ.

Otis was getting his superhero suit on.

"And if you have to guard a giant seed, save this time from being a last time and guard it well!" said DJ. "Remember to beep in when you need big help. Good luck Cowman and Ratboy."

"Hey, you remembered!" said Pip.

"Big whoop." said DJ. "I live with you."

A black, slimey creature the size of the horse (earlier in the chapter) with evil, white eyes was walking toward the road. It picked up a car, which sank into its slimey "flesh?". It picked another car up and threw it, making it explode. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Under the barn cellar.

DJ hit the 8 ball into the hole too early.

"Damn it!" shouted DJ.

He pulled down a rope from the ceiling, which pulled down stairs. DJ climbed the stairs and opened a panel at the top, which of course, led to the cellar. Duke was playing pool.

"Hi, DJ." said Duke.

"Hello, Duke." said DJ and went to the ground floor.

"I call a meeting in the cellar." he spoke.

Meanwhile, in the mayor's office.

"Behold the jurassic tomato seed!" said the mayor.

"Wait a minute!" said Ratboy. "Wasn't the jurassic corn kernel supposed to be the last giant vegetable?"

"Yes, but this was discovered in a desert west of an Arizona town called Santa Marina." said the mayor.

"Don't worry!" said Cowman. "You can count on us!"

"I've heard that before." said the mayor.

Barnyard. Day.

"Seeing as how it has been four years since the last time the city was in trouble, I figured we needed to take precautions and create new superheroes for the Justice Brew." said DJ. "Me and my ex-wife, Sonya fought the jurassic popcorn four years ago. Trust me, it isn't easy."

"Nope." said Peck.

"Okay, let the ceremony begin." said DJ. "To the ones I trust, I give the responsibility of being a superhero. Here they are. Miller."

Miller walked up to DJ.

"Soldier boy." DJ said with a smile. "In public, you will be known only as Bulls-eye. You shall be my...or the Twister's sidekick."

"Thank you, DJ." said Miller.

"Daisy." said DJ.

Daisy walked up to DJ.

"Hey, bad girl." DJ flirted. "In public, you will be known only as Firefly. In most cases, you'll be Pyrotastic's sidekick, but I have a feeling he won't be here the next time we need him. You may just be a hero this time."

"Thank you, hun." said Daisy.

"Reven." said DJ.

Reven walked up to DJ.

"DJ, I'm sorry about breakfast." apologized Reven.

"I forgive you." said DJ. "In public, you will be known only as Elastihorse."

"Thank you, DJ." said Reven.

"And finally, Rogers." said DJ.

Rogers walked up to DJ.

"In public, you will be known only as the Ricochet." said DJ. "These are your new superheroes."

Cowman and Ratboy returned.

(Radio): "There have been reports of an evil, black substance like quicksand known to swallow whatever it picks up and grow major sizes."

"That pretty much sums it up." said DJ and used his powers to put superhero suits on the new heroes.

Pig, Peck, Freddy, DJ and Abby rushed to get their suits on. Pig put a mask on Skunky.

Harlow City.

The Cowmobile showed up.

"There's no need for fear!" said Cowman "Cowman is somewhat near!"

A tornado went to the same place and the Twister's vehicles landed softly on the ground.

"And so is the Twister!" said the Twister.

"And now the superhero roll-call!" said Cowman.

"Ratboy!" said Ratboy.

"Mr. Ham Tastic...and Mr. Skunky!" said Mr. Ham Tastic.

Green Rooster coughed because of Mr. Skunky's smell. "Why am I always after Mr. Ham Tastic? Anyways, Green Rooster! Wacka wacka doo!"

"Paranoid Man!" said Paranoid Man. "Stop looking at me!"

"Cowgirl!" said Cowgirl. "MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Everyone gets it!" said the Twister.

"Firefly!" said Firefly. "It will get hot!"

"Elastihorse!" said Elastihorse.

"Where's the Ricochet?" asked the Twister.

"I dunno." said Cowgirl.

"We are the Justice Brews!" said all.

The goo monster was the size of a skyscraper now. It had went onto the street where the Justice Brews were.

"Holy cow." said the Twister. "What the hell is that?"

"It is no jurassic vegetable or fruit!" said Ratboy.

"Put your seatbelts on because the weather today calls for twisters!" said the Twister. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Twister started making a tornado with his powers when another tornado hit him and knocked him onto the ground, making him unconscious.

The tornado stopped and a familiar figure landed on the ground. It was Keena Ericks (the shark out of water popstar).

"Keena?" asked Firefly. "I thought you were dead."

"Damn wrong!" said Keena. "And guess what!"

"What do you want, bitch?" asked Firefly.

Keena held up a voicechanger and spoke into it.

"Surprise, prettypie!" Keena said, sounding like Lily "Alligator" Scott.

"You're Alligator?" asked Firefly.

"For once, you're right!" said Keena. "Legends never die...one of which I am. I am no longer a game, but forever free in this world...and you...the Justice Brew...don't f-in' stop me."

"You reptilian bitch!" said Firefly.

"Actually, I'm a fishy bitch...but anyways..." said Keena, then slapped Firefly in the face, knocking her down.

Keena sat on Firefly's chest and got a knife out of her own pocket and raised it up then brought it down fast, but Firefly grabbed her arm.

"Don't stop my f-in' monster!" shouted Keena.

A black Chevrolet Suburban monster truck roared over tipped buildings and stopped in front of the goo monster. A grappling hook shot into the goo monster's chest.

"That won't work!" said Keena.

The monster truck started getting pulled forward as it tried to go backwards.

"Everybody, out!" shouted Bessy, the driver.

"Let go of me!" shouted Keena.

Back at Martin Fargleman's Headquarters, a button pressed itself.

The cows of the barnyard had gotten attacked in their brains by voltages of lightning.

The goo monster picked the Twister up and swallowed him.

"DJ!" screamed Elastihorse.

At the headquarters, the button come undone.

By now, Keena had repeatedly stabbed Firefly in the chest fifteen times before she paused. Finally, she stabbed her again.

Keena looked as if she'd been stabbed. She then collapsed onto Firefly.

Elastihorse stood there with a bloody ax. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Barnyard. Clinic.

Everyone except Daisy had made full recoveries.

Miller leaned his back against a counter edge with tears in his eyes. Bessy, who also had tears in her eyes, walked over to Miller and gave him a hug.

Daisy woke up.

"You're a tough girl, aren't you?" asked Dallas, DJ's father. "You're lucky you survived her attacks."

"Dallas, where is DJ?" asked Daisy.

Miller walked up to Daisy.

"DJ...He didn't make it, honey...I'm so sorry..." said Miller.

"DJ's dead?" cried Daisy and looked at everyone's faces. She began to cry.

Inside the goo monster.

DJ woke up upside down with bad pain on one ankle. He looked up and many vehicles were caught in the goo upwards from him. He was hanging from the Chevrolet Suburban monster truck. His hoof was stuck between the axles and his ankle felt broken. DJ climbed up and got into the cab.

"Hello?" said DJ. "Twister to HQ."

Barnyard.

"That's DJ!" said Daisy with glee.

Miller got on the radio.

"Twister! You're alive! You got Bulls-eye here!" said Miller.

"Thank you, Bulls-eye." said DJ. "If this goo holds up, I'll be good for a while. I need you to create an acid. We're melting the goo monster. Hurry!"

Miller got up and got up to work.

"Am I needed?" asked Daisy.

"No." said Miller. "You need to get better."

"I can fight." said Daisy.

"Daisy, you've been stabbed in the chest sixteen times." said Miller. "I know you wanna fight, but I care about you." he said and kissed her.

The remaining teams returned.

"Stop right there, monster!" shouted Cowman.

The goo monster picked up Bulls-eye.

"Don't you dare!" shouted Elastihorse. "Slasha ting!" she said and stretched to get Bulls-eye.

The other animals threw the acid at the goo monster.

It started turning green and in a flash of white light, all the vehicles were all over the ground. The Twister got out of the Chevrolet Suburban monster truck and walked to the Justice Brews.

"Well done." said the Twister.

Elastihorse was sitting on the hood of a car. Bulls-eye walked up to Elastihorse.

"You were brave." said Bulls-eye. "You wanna date me?"

"I'll think about it." said Elastihorse.

The horse from earlier in the story walked up as Bulls-eye walked away.

"You saved me." said the horse. "Will you go out with me?"

"Are you single?" asked Elastihorse.

"Yes." said the horse.

"I think I'd rather be with a hero." said Elastihorse.

"Fine." said the horse and walked away.

Barnyard.

Miller and DJ were walking by the side of the barn, carrying on a conversation about the first time something like this had happened.

"How do you know this?" Miller said coming around the corner, running into Reven.

"...Later bub!" said DJ and left.

"So, you really like me?" asked Reven.

"Danger and love just go together." said Miller.

"Yeah." said Reven.

The two just stood silently right now.

Reven kissed Miller.

"I hear there's a concert tonight." said Miller. "You wanna come?"

"Yes." said Reven.

That night.

The song playing was He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask) by Alice Cooper.

Reven searched around for Miller when she met up with him.

"Sing with me after this." said Miller.

"Definitely." said Reven.

They sang Imagine. Miller's voice was John Lennon's and Reven's was Diana Ross's

THE END

SOUNDTRACK:

Friday The 13th part III Theme composed by Harry Manfredini

Back To December performed by Taylor Swift

End Title/Respect The Wind composed by Mark Mancina and Edward & Alex Van Halen

He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask) performed by Alice Cooper

Imagine performed by John Lennon

Imagine performed by Diana Ross 


End file.
